Demolition Lovers (Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball)
by lunatikat1
Summary: After a close encounter to his own death, Prince Gumball decides he must create an immortal being to protect his Kingdom, so he asked Marshall Lee for help, starting to let out feelings (among other things) between them. This contains YAOI, which means boyxboy, hopefully you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless

DEMOLITION LOVERS

SLEEPLESS

There was Gumball Prince, thinking about the many reactions his project could have, he was so focused in his work, calculating the damage if anything goes wrong. He was dull and dumb since he's been working really hard for about days, hadn't have any sleep, nor rest, but it was important, at least for him.

 _"I know I won't be here forever to protect my Kingdom, so, I need to solve this in case the Lich or anything worse appear"_

He was so afraid of leaving his people unsafe, but not much about death itself, he had a perfect comprehending about life, and death was certainly part of living.

"Hello, Bubbs" Said a voice from the door

"Oh, Marshall Lee, thank you for coming, I really appreciate you took your time to get here and help me with my work" Replies the pink Prince in a soft voice.

"Yeah, whatever… So, why you need me here? Your call was so fast that I-ah… What are you doing?" He was interrupted by the Prince measuring him and poking at some parts of his body, especially by his neck.

"I need to understand how you get your immortality, but mainly understand the source of it" Said the pink man in glasses.

"There's not much to understand, my mother happens to be the ruler of Nightosphere, so I guess I was born this way or was too little to remember how it happened"

"You just don't get it King Abadeer, I need to understand how it works, to make it better"

"You wanna make it better for me?" Asked the King lifting an eyebrow "That's… considerate from you, I guess"

"Not you, you're so far far away from salvation, to my creation, I want not a ruler, but a protector for my Kingdom, even so my last experiments were… completely a failure, so I get all the ingredients right this time, which includes hero's hair, candy sweet, many chemicals to make synthetic and functional living tissue and with a sample of your DNA it'll be complete. The only one thing I need is to understand is the different kind of immortalities, and you certainly are the less affected undead I know"

"Geez! Thank you!" Abadeer said sarcastically, while crossing his arms.

"It was a description, not a compliment"

"Don't tell!" Said the vampire King, unamused.

"Don't move" He takes a needle out and took a sample of blood from Marshall

"Ouch" Marshall complained "Hey! That's mine"

The vampire King noticed how Gumball was feeling dizzy as he almost fell right on his table "Are you ok? Bubbs"

"Yes, perfectly" He said as he tried to focus on how to put the blood in the machine for making it ready for the coming tests.

He wasn't fooling anyone, he was completely dull and almost lost the sample by dropping it. Luckily, Marshall caught it.

"Put it in the freezer, please" Said Gumball with his voice almost breaking "I'll keep it in a few I just need to sit down a little while" Marshall obeyed as Prince Gumball fall to ground.

"Bubbs? Bubba?" Marshall ran to his side, Prince Gumball was completely out of shape, he certainly looked thinner and weaker than he normally does.

"I need to get the comprehension of immortality; I need it for the sake of my people. Please, just help me up to keep going with this, I can scratch the final results, I'm so close to make it right"

"Bubbs, you need to rest, besides, living forever isn't the solution, trust me; and you got a fair lady as a protector for the whole Land of Aaa, and even when she's gone, there will always be a hero rising in the time of need, you are pushing yourself way too far with this"

"No, I need it" Gumball start crying as he said that "I need to know my people is going to be fine, you have lived long enough to know the horrors of the world, and some other from outside the world, you know, better than no one, that my people won't survive, they weren't made for being strong, so I need to be strong for them and create someone that it stronger than me to protect them!" Tears fall over his cheeks one after another.

"Don't do it, don't create an immortal being…" Marshall said with a narrow look "Please, Prince Gumball" The sweet Prince looked at him, asking with his eyes, eagerly of knowing why he could say that "… You don't know how lonely you get by living forever, the horrors you mention… I've seen them all and survived, still, I've lost people, not only because they died, sometimes I stayed by their side watching them missing themselves, unable to do anything; sometimes you get hopeless and there's nowhere to hide or anyone to listen… You're just left to rot, unable to die in your darkest hours, with people that want to get your fate in their hands assuming you will fulfill a role they planned for you… The world is ugly"

Both men broke in front of each other, letting them know some of the fears they'll never show to anyone. It was their secret. Gumball dried his tears and hold Abadeer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 _I'm sorry Marshall Lee, I'm really sorry_ – Thought Gumball without saying a word just holding him as they were sitting in the floor, Marshall held him back softly, he was trembling and crying silently.

"I'm sorry," Marshall said, "Is not of my business what you do to protect your people, you must have your reasons in order to do that, sorry, dude. Call me if need anything else" Said Marshall as he stood up and floated slowly to the door, Gumball hold him back. "Dude, is not your problem, I'm not your people, so I'm not your problem"

"You are my problem, Marshall Lee, you are my problem" Said softly the young prince "You are my friend, you might not be a Candy Kingdom's citizen, but you are my friend, and you are dear to me, so you are my problem!"

Marshall smiled softly and looked back to the door "Don't push me away, Marshall, please, don't push me away" He said that as trying to get up, his body was weak and certainly the strong emotions he had took some of the remaining energy, leaving him numb, but strong enough for not letting go of Marshall. As the King look back he remembered that the sweet prince was weak and sleepy.

"I'll help you to get to your room, come on" Said Marshall with a tender smirk.

They were in complete silence as Marshall took the prince back to his room, it was really late – _I wonder how many days has Bubbs stayed up working on this –_ He thought to himself

As they crossed the door, Marshall left Gumball in his bed, took away his clothes, leaving them on the floor, he searched over the bedroom for a pajama or something, from bellow the pillow he took the old tee he has given Bubba some time ago. Smirked to himself _– I can't believe he kept it this long._

Gumball was in that moment when you can't help being sleepy and almost out but trying your best to stay awake. As the vampire king dressed him for going to sleep tight, Gumball pulled Abadeer near his face, getting closer to his pierced ear.

"I'm sorry I got you all blue in the lab, it wasn't my intention. I'm just obsessed with not leaving my people alone in the world, indefensible and unprotected; so I didn't consider the emotional side that my creation could have faced if I make it…"

"Yeah, don't mind it" Marshall interrupted in a soft voice avoiding eye contact

"And Marshall, you are not alone, don't push me away"

"You need to rest Bubbs, it's your sleep talking and-ahm… I need to go before the sunlight comes" _You say that, but you will never understand how it is like to be sometimes as lonely that you believe you're unreal. You'll leave someday and even if you are here now, you'll never be with me as long as I will be. I don't wanna lose more people, I don't wanna lose you too…I don't wanna lose you too… -_ The pale King closed his eyes and left one tear to drift from his face. Suddenly, the feeling of something warm invaded him a soft touch on his lips.

"You'll never lose me King Abadeer, I'll keep you safe in my mind and in my heart" After those soft words, a wet yet sweet sensation came through the vampire's mouth, a sweet kiss, literally... The sweetness intoxicated him deeply; he didn't even dare to move so the moment didn't get lost.

Marshall, gently pushed the younger man against the bed, passing his fingers through Gumball's hair, meanwhile, the pink prince pulled him tightly against his chest, the kiss was broken, but the sweet young man kept kissing the vampire's neck, crawling his hands down the pale shoulders of the King in order to take Marshall's jacket off.

"Ahh!" Moaned softly the youngest, as he felt Marshall slightly biting him in the earlobe, Marshall hands got rapidly under the tee, eagerly he touched every part of Gumball's torso. Bubba started feeling he was losing control slowly – _Could it be the sleepless nights I'll be getting? Why I'm doing this? –_ He left those thoughts away, enjoying the moment. The vampire King had no thoughts through his head; he was too busy enjoying the moment.

"Marshall…" Cried out Gumball as the vampire decided to pull the little prince's boxers down, making a trail with his tongue from the gum young man's neck to his pelvis, he couldn't help but arch his back in response to the sensations, it was so delightful for him. The sour taste of Marshall's skin in his mouth; the touch of Marshall´s tongue against his pelvis, playing around his boner. Then, out of the blue, Marshall stopped.

"Ahg! Why you did that?" The pink Prince asked with desperation.

"I can't…" Marshall said

"Because I'm a guy?..."

"No, it's not that, with the years you learn that gender has nothing to do with loving someone, is just… Agh!" He stopped to clear his mind "Imagine we are colors, you are white and I'm red, I don't wanna stain your color with mine…"

"Marshall Lee, it doesn't work that way, even colors blend you won't stain me… and"

"You don't wanna walk this road with me! Trust me! It's for your own sake!"

"You are such a selfish man King Abadeer, you cry because you are a lost lonely boy, but you're that way because you keep rejecting people, every time I tried to get close to you, you just push me away! You're only a player! And thought I almost…" His voice breaking after the King rejected him…

"You almost?" inquired the lonesome king.

"Forget it… you say you want to keep me safe, but you're a liar, all you're trying to keep safe is yourself, so afraid of getting close to someone for you to avoid harm"

"I'm sorry…"

Gumball remain in silent, left alone to cry, he looked back and saw the blue vampire leave, far in the distance the blue vampire also looked back, being tempt to fly back to Gumball's side, but he didn't dare…

 _It's not my fault; he is a sensitive little princess, stupid Gumbutt._


	2. Chapter 2: Loveless

LOVELESS

After a few days for thinking things up, Marshall decided it was time to speak with Prince Gumball, he prepared his things, grabbed his Axe-Bass and went out his place, and start heading to Gumball's castle.

"I hope he is in better mood today… Glob! It's gonna be weird to face him after what happened" – He has a flash back of how Gumball's sweet taste intoxicated him so badly, he wanted to hold that vividly sensation a little more, but then some common sense hit him back, and shook his head trying to put those thoughts behind – "No! I won't think about that, it's time to let it go, I won't lose another friend by stupid misunderstandings". _I only hope it's not late for setting things right._

As he flight nearby the castle he saw Prince Gumball working in his lab with the sample of his blood, Marshall tried not to focus on that, it wasn't his problem anyway. He knocked the wall so Gumball knew he was coming in.

"I'm surprised I'm not a victim of your obnoxious tricks and you actually knocked!" Said prince Gumball without looking away of his experiment

"I thought I wasn't convenient… You… Keep working in your creature?"

"I gave it some rest, it was really getting over me, and I need to keep my head clear so I do the right thing" Replied as cold as November the pink young man looking at his microscope. "Interesting…" He makes some notes in a notebook.

"Ahm, well, I came to talk… about what happened a few nights ago… I'm so-"

"There's nothing to talk about, I hadn't have any sleep in those moments, wasn't eating properly, I guess I just let myself loose. And you were emotionally vulnerable, so you just had the so called 'moment that you enjoy'. That's it"

"Actually I came to tell you… that-ehm… just how much you mean to me" He blushes "And that I-ahm… I… I got feelings… and stuff… for you…" Gumball stopped what he was doing, Marshall wasn't able to look at his face, but Gumball blushed and closed his eyes thinking to himself – _He is just talking to feel less guilty._

"King Abadeer, I'm glad to know you got feelings and stuff, but you can't go playing around with people, messing with their minds, talk about love is not a game. And you got a point clear last night, you want to be left alone, so I gave you space, just don't try to fool me, nothing gets more on my nerve than being fooled"

"I came here to apologize! And to open up with you! " Abadeer said upset "I'm the fool here thinking that you meant what you said… what you did… You… You just –damn…- you confuse me!" He stopped by taking some air and Gumball was breaking inside, but didn't let it show "Prince, I understand I'm just bothering you, so, I'll go, good luck developing your monster guardian thingy"

"Don't hit yourself with the window as you get out" Gumball gave a cold stare as a good-bye. After Marshall floated away, the pink Prince stayed feeling so bad with the way he treated the vampire, it was his friend after all. "Aw… Gumball, you and your stupid pride, he came here to apologize and open up… I shouldn't have said… Oh Glob!… Flipping complex feelings" He looked again in the microscope seeing that the drop of Marshall's blood sample he was using was acting in a strange way with the sample of his own blood, trying to blend them correctly he got a stain with sweet hunger in the microscope – _Great I created zombie blood…_ \- The candy Prince complained by his own…

"I better go with Marshall and face things… or I'll never be able to concentrate again, I know how to set things right!"

Meanwhile Marshall Lee arrived at the cemetery; the moon was so bright…

"F*ck! Stupid Gumball! He thinks he is so perfect, stupid spoiled boy fluffed with power!" Said the Vampire King, as he broke weeping angels statues – _What are you crying for, creep stone?_ – He kept doing it as strong as he could, every strike he gave made him feel even worse… He was broken "Who am I fooling? He's right… I'm just a boy with mommy-issues caged inside a monster… I don't want this problem to lie in me!" He said this as playing his guitar "I'm just a monster… I never said that I wanted this…" He kept playing louder. The cords were heard by the pink Prince who was walking nearby the cemetery looking for the vampire, that punk guitar music definitely sound great!

The vampire sang:

My friends, all of them…

Tragic ends, all the same

Even when I'm hell bound

I hate feeling down

Saving pride, the cost, it is so high

But the hope in your eyes

It shines so bright

If only I could be with you tonight

I would sing my lungs out for you without fright

I know I might lose the fight

Meet the endless dark

And say, good-bye

I try not to cry

But I need the light behind your eyes

Even when it burns as brights.

I wanna scape this now

I wish I just knew how

"Glob, I feel like a freaking emo!" Marshall spoke up to the wind angrily "I better get home before sun rises"

So the little bad boy floated his way home without noticing that he was being heard by Prince Gumball, who followed him home, the pink prince wondered if the song was about him.

Now Marshall was all alone without distractions, then again he tried to let go of his feelings with music, but he was constantly interrupted by the thought of Gumball's words, of his touch, his flavor… Frustration overwhelmed him, and stroke against a lamp he had. – _Stupid feelings_ – He thought to himself.

He decided to shower in order to clear his head, after that he was topless, just put on some gray old pants, pull his cat up his belly so he could fall sleep, Schwabelle's purr relaxed him. As he caressed his pet, he thought constantly about Prince Gumball…

The Prince was walking into the cave, he was carrying a basket, he knocked the door, as Marshall peeked out and saw him outside, he froze, and thought quickly at what to do. After a few more minutes, Gumball thought he wasn't home, so he left the basket outside the door with a note that read: "Sorry I was a jerk. Call me, if you feel like to talk. Gumball"

As Gumball was bending to leave the basket, Marshall opened up the door; Gumball blushed while having Lee half naked in front of him. "Oh Glob!" Gumball gulped "I'm sorry I guess you were sleeping, just came by to give you this, hope you like it". The basket was full of red fruits and a bag where Marshall's jacket was; the vampire King blushed. "I hope you don't mind I washed it"

"Oh! Thank you Gummy, that's sweet from you… wanna come in?" Marshall said

"I don't want to importunate…" The pink boy, now with a red shade on his face, said. "It seems you were ready for sleep"

"A few more hours awake won't kill me, by the way, I could eat up your face, love you change of shade" The vampire grinned as Gumball blushed harder, he was able to feel the blood in his cheeks.

Gumball went inside the house and after a few steps he felt something weird in the floor, it was a broken lamp "I see you got some angry management problems" Said sarcastically.

"Nah, an evil spider did it" He said in an attempt to act loose.

"If you say so" Gumball said lifting his eyebrows and smiling kind of sarcastically.

As he turned the look back at Marshall he was really close to him, a few inches away, Gumball was really surprised by it…

"You know, I wanna suck the red outta your pretty face" Marshall laugh; completely amused by the young prince face. "Just kidding, so why you were a jerk?" The vampire asked.

"Well, Marshall Lee, I wanted to apologize for being insensitive with you before, I do like you, and with the years from knowing you I came to develop feelings for you, so, you are my friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I let you down, I know I won't live as long as you may, but I certainly wan-nnt" He was interrupted with a finger pushing his lips.

"Look, Gummy, it's ok, perhaps you were upset because I left you with blue balls, so, I can say we are even"

"Just like that?" Gumball asked confused and blushed.

"Well, you certainly are here, that means you care, and I don't have a stick up my butt, as you might understand, so it's easier for me to let go of things" The king said in such a confidence way, he even lift his eyebrows being kinda cocky.

"Like the fries thing?" Asked Gumball, delighting his eyes with Marshall's surprise face "You don't have to pretend being Mr. Cool" The prince smiled tenderly to the vampire.

"Gummy… Is just that, once a year I feel really alone and being a thousand years old, once a year is a lot. Besides, imagining a creature that has something designed for doing the rest of time, it kinda reminded me how I feel with my mom…" Gumball looked at him with eyes wide open. "Those are hard things I gotta get over, is just that immortality sometimes feels more like a curse rather than a relief" Lee closed his eyes and then gave a look to the candy prince "Come on Gummy! Don't let this gets you too! I have done a lot of interesting things and met a lot of interesting people! Like yourself or your butler!"

"She's actually a Maid" Gumball replied with a smile on his face "But yes, she's really interesting" Giggled

"I've never saw you smiling like that before" Marshall said softly and the young Prince's cheeks lit up like a cherry, as red as he could be. The nightwalker got closer, trying to give an entry for something else to happen, the sweet prince kissed him softly near his lips; the vampire inhaled, as if he was trying to keep the sweet scent of the prince. Softly and slowly they close their eyes, meeting their lips _– He tastes as he smells… Strawberry bubble-gum –_ The vampire thought.

Prince Gumball was unsure of what he was doing, he was more conscious now, and even when he knew he'd desire the vampire, for his conscious mind it was too soon, still, he wanted to give it a try, at least.

Marshall bite Gumball's lower lip gently, while sneaking his hands under the prince's shirt, touching and exploring, wanting to go further, the gum prince did the same, but instead of going under the shirt, he went right to Marshall's jeans. The vampire pushed him to his coach, in order to continue with his task.

"Ouch! Marshall! Am I sitting on bricks?" Bubble-gum Prince asked.

"Oh! Glob! I'm sorry!" He lends a hand to the Prince in order to help him up – _Oh Glob… How could I forget that my furniture is really uncomfortable? –_ "I'm really sorry, Bubbs"

"Don't worry, it happens…" Gumball said as he stretched his back.

"It has happened to you before?" Said Marshall a little bit embarrassed, after all, Gumball was his guest.

"No, it has never, but it's ok!" The prince smiled as sweetly as he could.

 _Trying to cover it up by being so nice only makes it worse_ – Thought Marshall "So… Gummy, do you wan-" Marshall was interrupted

"Tonight, I see you in my room, try to not get very late, please, staying awake at night and having my royal duties at day… It leaves me really tired".

"Sure, I'll be there around eight"

As they said good-bye to each other, Gumball kissed Marshall in the corner of his lips, cupping his cheek with his hand. "See you later then!" the sweet prince said as waving his hand in the distance as he called Lord Monochromicorn.


	3. Chapter 3: Breathless

BREATHLESS

Marshall was trying to be as punctual as he could, he even left before the sun set completely, he had some strawberries from the basket Gumball gave him just some hours ago. As he floated away with a beautiful sun set as background, he smelled the jacket, it remembered of how Gumball smelled. And for that moment, it was just what he needed. As he arrived to the palace, he notice that the gum Prince wasn't in his room, after giving a look, he saw a light on in the lab, so he flight as cautious as he could, so he could surprise Gumball.

Gumball was with a pink orange redish slimy thing, using it to control over what seems to be another drop of the vampire's blood. Marshall disappeared making him invisible to scare Gumball.

"Don't even think about it" Prince Gumball said, as he kept doing his experiment. And the vampire just appeared behind of him doing a funny creepy face.

"Gummy, how you knew it was me?" Asked Marshall cautious

"It's over 8 o'clock, I saw you went to my room, but as I wasn't there, I just waited for hearing the wind as you came here"

"Are you still working in your guardian thingy?" Asked curiously as he floated over Gumball's head to see what he was doing

"Not exactly, I'm working with your blood, but I got some fascinating results while trying to counteract the zombie turning, as I applied your blood in some bio-synthetic tissue, it turns, but when I apply this substance, it just turn erratic, but it doesn't corrupt the tissue anymore, also it doesn't blend evenly… But I feel I just reached at something pretty interesting."

As he told him so the vampire just floated over the room, looking at the strange things Gumball got there, played with the rat, and let it scape accidentally then turned fast to the cage, just before Gumball finished his explanation.

"So, I must ask you, Lee, what is one of the things you'll never do?" The prince asked nicely.

"I dunno, begging, maybe" Said unaware of what's going to happen to him…

"Ok, please eat this" The young Prince said as giving him some of the slimy thing he had

"I'm not going to develop tentacles or turn into a beast, right?" Marshall asked mischievously with a smirk.

"Nothing that you haven't done before" Pushing him into the impact proof capsule he had in his lab.

"Why you said need to put me here again?" Asked a little afraid

"Just in case" Gumball said with a smile on his face

"You could poke some holes so I can breathe" Marshall suggested as Gumball closed the door.

"Don't worry, just let me know when you start feeling something" Gumball said as hiding behind his trustable table. An hour pass, it was 9:30 and nothing had happen yet, time keep on passing by and 11 o'clock sounded.

"Dude, this is a boring as hell… Could you at least give me something to play with?" Marshall asked poking the glass of the capsule.

"Perhaps it's not the same with you" Gumball opened up the door, and let Marshall out "Open up your mouth" the vampire opened his mouth wide, as Gumball put a finger inside starts checking "You swallowed it, I don't get why it doesn't make anything" He accidentally pass his finger too fast near the vampire's fangs and scratched his finger letting a few blood drops down on Marshall's tongue "Ow, sorry, Lee, let me clean up your fa… Ah! What are you doing?"

The vampire was sucking his finger, licking it fully.

"I dunno, Gummy, I just need to…" He wasn't able to finish in order to keep on licking and sucking.

Prince Gumball pushed him away and made a mental note _– Of course! The tissue I used was mixed with some of my own DNA! No surprise it wasn't working! –_ He tried to push him back, but only drove him against a wall; Marshall was completely on him, panting hard and ripping away the upper clothes of the young and scared Prince.

"I want you so bad" the vampire King gasped and tried to bite the pink Prince.

"No, Marshall, wait" The prince said as covering his head with his arms. He waited some seconds and felt nothing, the vampire obeyed perfectly.

"Gummy, I need you" The poor vampire was completely intoxicated with the sweet flavor, willing to do anything in order to get a touch or anything from the youngest prince. "Please, Gummy, it hurts, I need you to… Ghah! ... Please…" The King asked, he had a strange glow on his eyes, he hugged his friend desperately.

"Ok, Marshall; what do you need from me?" Gumball asked worried about his friend. Marshall kissed him, but it wasn't tender as their previous love demonstrations, it was rough and demanding. King Abadeer was introducing his tongue through the young prince mouth, exploring it completely, pulling the lips of the youngest man with his teeth, but not biting hard enough to hurt or made him bleed, instead he just sucked the pink prince's tongue. "Ah!" Gumball moaned, and when thought about surrendering into his partner desire he had an idea. He turned Marshall against the wall, pushing him away, enough to catch his breath and speak clearly.

"Lee; I'm sorry, but I got to do this in the name of science. Stay still! Back against the wall, both feet on the ground and don't move!" The young prince demanded

"Gummy, I don't want to hurt you; please don't come near me or I won't be able to stop myself…" Marshall grunted, trembling as he held on tight and still.

"Trust me in this, Lee; just hold still" Gumball unzip the black jacket the vampire had on, pulled up his tee and put the scratched finger on the vampires mouth, so he started to lick the vampire chest, biting every now and then, sucking his nipples. Then he pulled out this finger from the vampire's mouth, got down on his knees and start licking his belly, his skin was between bitter and sour for the taste, not minding that, Gumball unbutton Lee's jeans and pulled down all at once, giving a glance to the vampire shaft, the gum prince gulped, and looked straight to the King's eyes.

"Do you want me to suck it?" The pink man asked firmly, pressing tightly and doing an up and down motion movement.

Between pants the vampire nodded

"Then beg for it" As he did that he put the vampire's tip right on his tongue, licking softly as he kept the stimulation with his other hand.

"I'm not begging, I'm not that kind of… Ah! I'm not that kind of person" Said firmly the vampire as he trembled, bending his knees and resting his head back between the wall and his shoulder so he was able to look at the young prince.

"What's wrong, King Abadeer? Don't you like what I'm doing?" The sweet prince said with a husky voice, moving his hand faster, provoking the vampire's stomach to coil. Marshall shut his eyes, trying hard to get release, but there wasn't enough stimulation to get there without begging.

"I'm not that kind of person, Gum… Aaaah! " The vampire tried not to give in, after all that he has done, he still wanted to save some of his pride, he wouldn't be controlled, teased and humiliated by begging all in a row. Still, he couldn't help but arch his back as he felt the young prince slurping softly his tip and tightening his grip around his manhood. The young prince, put his finger again in the vampire's mouth, Marshall could help but lick it harder, passing his tongue against the cut – _You're intoxicating me, I want more, I can't allow myself, but I want it so hard –_ The vampire argued with his own mind. Marshall looked down at the prince, his eyes were pleading for release. The prince took out his finger, crawling against the vampire's lips.

Gumball sucked the tip softly, and the return to just rub it against his mouth, it was too much for Marshall to handle, so he pulled the young prince hair, his grip was hard; he was practically begging for more. The tip of his erection was pulsing so hard that it started hurting.

"Mmmhhp!" Marshall let a moan scape from his mouth "Stop teasing me… Gumball"

"Beg for it, King" he pressed his tongue harder against the vampire's tip, Marshall Lee, arched his back, his legs were numb and his toes were curling against the floor. It was impossible to manage it. The vampire shot his eyes again; bending his head back resting it against the wall behind him.

"Please, Gumm… baahll!" The young prince teased him a little more, slurping his tip and tightening his grip. "Please, very please… Ah! Mmmnnph! I'm… begging you, please" Spat out the vampire King, he was as blushed as he could be, he swayed his hips towards Gumball's mouth.

"Please, what?" Gumball said cockily, who actually was enjoying being like that to the vampire; even so he would normally be more submissive.

"Plea—ahh—se ah! Gumball, more!" The vampire's pride escaped from him as the pink prince took him inside his mouth, Marshall began to thrust hard, he felt his tip hitting the very back of Gumball's throat "Ah! Ah! Mmmnn… Aaah!" Marshall kept moaning, unable to stop himself, his toes were curled, sliding on the floor, his hands were, one in Gumball's hair, gripping hard, and the other against the wall. He thrust as hard as he could; it was so much he held back. He was having this feeling of his abdomen clenching tight, his moans became louder. "I'm gonn-...aah cu… Ah! I'm… cumming…!" He thrust deeply, tightening the grip and shaking a little as he climaxed in Gumball's mouth, the candy prince swallowed, Marshall Lee, kept standing while, then he just fell on the ground. _– Did I just…? Did he…? Oh! Glob! What the flipping hell I've just done?!"_

"It wasn't as tough as I supposed it would be" Gumball said as passing his thumb against his lips.

"I'm… sorry…" Marshall Lee said trying to get his breathing back to normal. All blushed, unable to look at Gumball. "How you knew that… I would…?"

"I just took you to the extreme of your emotions, you told me that begging was the one thing you would never do and you were needy, so I took advantage of that" Gumball replied with a sweet look in his face.

"So… you planned this? That's why you asked me about the things I would never do?" – _I didn't knew he had such a dark side_

"Oh, Glob! No!, it was for knowing the worst I should expected" Replied Gumball

Marshall pulled up his pants and zip them back; then helped Gumball get up. "So, I'm not having this… ehm…"

"No, you won't" Smiled softly the pink young man. "You'll see, this enzyme burn pretty fast, and gets out of the organism through fluids, so, the more frustrated yet pleased you were, the more chances of getting this away because you would salivate more and sweat more and… well, I once read that holding back finishing, had the effect of getting more fluid out…" Gumball blushed as saying that.

"Mmm… so you… did what you did 'in the name of science'?" Marshall asked trying not to look that interested in the answer.

"Well… Ehm… I like you, and I like you a lot, but, certainly if it wasn't necessary to force the enzyme out of you, I would probably waited a little longer for doing things like that" Gumball blushed.

"It scares me how you change when you're being smart" Marshall said as he scratched the back of his head. "By the way, why did you want me to come to your place?" The vampire inquired softly.

"Well… I want to spend time with you, actually getting to know you, share our thoughts… 'and stuff'" He blushed "I mean, I want us to be together, but also I want to be sure it would be for the right reasons, not just because it happened"

" I'd like that… You are pretty mature... For being a kid" Both smiled to each other.

"That's funny, Lee." Gumball said unamused "We better clean ourselves… I'm kind of tacky"

"Yeah, I feel kinda sticky myself" Marshall commented in a blushed smile.


	4. Chapter 4:Moonless

MOONLESS

It was the first time in nights that Gumball got to sleep early, it was a few hours before morning, and he certainly was in a deep sleep. There was only waxing crescent moon to light up the path. Marshall floated at the balcony; he took a peak at Gumball's bedroom, seeing the young man sleeping so peacefully. So he opened the glass door carefully so he didn't make any sound. He floated over the prince without saying anything. Passes his finger softly over Gumball's face and over slightly pushed his lips with his thumb.

 _You are so beautiful Gummy_

Marshal flew aside the prince, dropped slowly on the bed so he didn't wake up Gumball; he just stared at him till the first orange pinkish lights of the breaking dawn. As the sun rose, Gumball opened his eyes, the first thing he say was Marshall.

"Lee!" He gasped in fright "What are you doing here?" Pulled the blanket to his chest. As Marshall remained quiet and avoid eye contact, he had such a sad gaze in his eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

Marshall open his mouth as he was going to speak, but no sound managed to come out, he shut his lips, he felt Gumball leaning over to have a clear look on his face.

"Keeping it to yourself would only make it worst, you have to let it out. Trust me and tell me what got you so blue" Gumball insisted.

"I was wondering, about our recent… meetings… about us… I need to know how you feel about it… But I'm not sure if I wanna know, you've come to ease my mind so sudden, that it kinda frights me".

"Marshall… I'm not sure of how I feel about you, I like you a lot… bu-…"

"Why? Are you scared of what people would say about you being gay?" the vampire said trying to understand the possible reasons, such as public image.

"What? I'm not gay!"

"What do you mean? If you haven't notice I'm a male… And what you did to me…"

"I did it because it was you!" The bubble-gum prince yelled and then sighted, the vampire was certainly confused and Gumball could notice so, with the blue(blue like sad) yet wide open eyes the King had. "Marshall, I-…" Somebody knocked the door "Yes?" Gumball asked

"It's Peppermint, Prince, shall we set the table for breakfast or do you want me to bring it to your room?" Peppermint asked without opening the door.

"I'll be down in a few, just getting ready" As he heard Peppermint walk away, he looked back to Marshall.

"Nevermind, Gummy, perhaps I'm just over reacting with it… I'll better leave…" As tried to get out, he saw the sunlight.

"Stay, please. Feel free to do whatever you want in the inside, so you don't get exposed to the sun, I got my day a little busy, but I want to finish this conversation. I'll be back as soon as I can" Gumball said as he got dress for his duties "And don't eat the red out of my things; there are some red candies on the desk". He said as he crossed the door.

The vampire took some candies.

The sun was just setting, and Gumball went back to his room hoping for Marshall to be there, but instead he found a note on his pillow that said:

 _Thank you for your hospitality, I'll be in a lake nearby the cemetery, I'll stay there till midnight. If you come, wear something more casual, dark and comfortable, please. M._

Gumball wasn't that pleased with the idea, still, he got some clothes that would fit for Marshall's request, a black leather jacket with purple almost magenta details, a hot purplish-pink tee, dark gray jeans, and his usual shoes under the jeans, at last minute decided to take a scarf with him just in case it was cold, of course pink with black squares.

He leaves the castle on Friday's (the eagle), getting down a little far from the meeting place so Marshall didn't saw him coming, as he was getting close he crossed over Fionna and Cake.

"Yo, Gumball!" The human girl said up load.

"Oh! Hey, Fionna! I'm kind of in a hurry"

"Dressed like that?" She gave a suspicious look.

"Yes, I have something to do near here, and I don't want to be late" Said trying to get her away

"Oh! I'll join you then!"

"There's no need, thank you, I really appreciate it is just that… I can't in this very moment, is kind of secret" He tried to left them in the place they were.

"So, you want to be alone this late away from the Candy Kingdom?"

"Yes" Gumball said nerviously "I really have to go, see you around anytime soon!" Running away.

"First Marshall didn't want to hang with us, and now you are running away from us… it's kinda suspicious"

"Marshall Lee?"

"Yes, Marshall Lee, the vampire King, he looked bored sitting at the lake's shore"

Gumball prayed for something to catch the attention of the girl so he could sneak away, miraculously someone cried for help, as Fi and Cake looked around to see where the screaming was coming from, Gumball ran as fast as he could. As he saw Marshall he waved his hand, it seems that Marshall was pretty happy.

"Why did you left?" Asked Gumball

"I like it better here, it has a great view"

"Really great, in fact" Then the pink prince remembered Fiona was nearby "Ahm, Marshall, do you think we could go somewhere else? Fiona was close and I wouldn't like to get interrupted"

"Don't worry, they won't, I send some of my skeletons to cause trouble somewhere else so she got distracted by them"

"Still I rather have this conversation somewhe-… Woah! Don't drop me!" the vampire carried the prince on arms.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm not gonna let you go"

"Where are we going?"

"It's something I had to do today, it's a little far from here, it's gonna be at least twenty minutes flying. So if you wanna talk about something, we got some time" The vampire king said nicely.

"Yes… I don't think is the right moment… I'm not sure of what to tell you"

"Whatever comes to your mind"

As the candy prince keep on quite thinking on what to say, saw Marshall's neck, the dots he got there and as Marshall notice's he was looking at his neck he smirked down at him. Gumball smiled tenderly and finally broke the silence. "Lee, I… I do not know how I feel about you, I care for you and think about you constantly, though, is just that I want to be sure is not just the biological reaction at excitement. And… - Got interrupt by Marshall's lips, softly. "Why you always shut me up?"

"Because you talk too much" He smiled softly "I'm glad you dressed up correctly"

"I changed a little my color palette in order to fit better with your request"

"I can notice, purple is a much more manly color!" Marshall teased as Gumball stared at him lifting an eyebrow "We arrived" landed Gumball on the floor softly.

"What is here?"

"You'll see" Marshall waved his hand at two fiends.

"Is this a safe place?"

"It couldn't be safer, just in case, better hide your crown" He spoke while holding Gumballs hand. A big creature came to Marshall

"It's so queer yet fantastic! The people… And the things!" He said excited

"Gummy" Said Marshall in soft voice "The things are also people"

"Oh" Muttered Gumball "Well, the people and the other people!" Said again, making the vampire king to stare at him with soft delight.

"Hey! Marshall! I thought you wouldn't get yourself here in time!" the monster said

"I always arrive on time"

"I know you do!" The monster walked away "In stage in 10! You open!"

"Sure!" Marshall waved his hand in the air

"In ten?" Asked gumball

"In ten minutes I gotta be up there" Signals the stage "C'me here, I want you be as close as you can of the stage… Hell! This place is crowded" Grabbed Gumball's hand and walked almost right in front of the stage. "Stay here Gummy"

"And what should I do?"

"Cheer me up!"

The lights turned off, all the creatures there began to rush in excitement, screaming and lifting their hands. Marshall opened with a guitar intro "You know it's for you!" He said looking into the pink Prince unbelieving eyes. Marshall sang:

Don't mind of the scorching look you give upon my soul

Your love is what I would always long

You're like the touch of breaking dawn

I can't take this anymore,

You're burying me down the floor

I'm falling, I'm falling

Under this bittersweet spell of yours

I even dream of the dawn

To make me burn completely

Intoxicated by your poison sweet

I'm yearning for the lit

It doesn't matter I'm burning

I don't care it makes me bleed

I'm still standing on my feet

It doesn't matter I'm burning

I'm crying, I'm crying

For you to stay one life long

Screaming my lungs out for you to hear me

I'm trying with all I have to let you know how much you mean

As the day breaks I rather burn than let you go

I want you, until the end, until the world burns, until this, I mean this! I MEAN THIS!

UNTIL THE END!

I'm burning forever, FOR EVER!

Know how much I want to show you, you are my only one!

Like stars in the night sky are the reasons I got to keep on

And as I'm falling down on you

And as we're touching hands

As I feel my skin burn

And as I'm holding tight

As I'm falling down, I'll be yours forever.

Gumball just stood there, feeling Marshall's song more than listening, he's eyes got watery, if the vampire said that for real, Gumball had nothing to worry about but the mess on his head.

Marshall got down the stage, flew right at Gumball's side, as soon as he landed, Gumball hugged him.

"Oh! Lee! That was amazing! You are the most talented musician I've ever heard!"

"I got centuries practicing!" He smirked "Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved it! It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"I'm not sure if sweetest is the word you are looking for" Marshall replied teasing. Gumball smiled at him flirting, he wasn't sure if it was the frantic atmosphere, the excitement of the moment, he was flowing on it. Marshall lower his head to it got at Gumball's neck, softly he sucked the young prince skin. He knew Gumball moaned because of the vibration he felt in his mouth while pressing his lips against Gumball. As he drew back he notice he left a hickey.

"I'm sorry, Gummy I just let you a little bruise on your neck" He apologized immediately. Gumball touched his neck, where he felt the pressure of the vampire's kiss.

"It's ok, Lee, I can cover it with my scarf" He smiled as pulling the scarf "Besides I once read that people use to leave this marks in order to show that the person belongs to somebody" He said that with a fierce yet sweet look, as approving the action and daring Marshall to do it again.

"I'll get us something to drink" Marshall told him as grabbing his hand.

As they walk to the bar in the place, familiar faces came across them, it was Fionna and Cake.

"Hello, ya boys! What are you doing here?" Caught them by the back.

"Hi Fi…" Responded nervously

"I didn't expect to see you here! Well, just you Marshall, but Gumball? What are you doing… Wait a second, it's that a hickey?" Inquire Fionna as both men freeze without knowing what to respond

"Fi! You're not supposed to get snoopy about other's bussiness!" Cake replied "But still boys, what are you doing here? Together…" Said that last word with a funny face as insinuating something

"I'm going to get the drinks!" Said Marshall – _Sorry Bubbs… I got into panic_ – "Something sugary for you, right? Yeah of course you want sugar. Be right back!" He floated heading to the bar.

 _Coward! –_ Thought Gumball while looking at the vampire sneak out the questions leaving him by himself with the two ladies, he smiled nervously

"Is it just me or Marshall's kinda jumpy?" Cake said

"Both of you are being really weird!" Fionna said "Have you suddenly become best pals?"

"Ehm…" Was the only sound that manage to get out Gumball's mouth

"Oh My Glob! You are on date!" Cake said

"No! It's not a that-…" Gumball cried out, both girls stared at him

"Really? Are you going to keep secrets from me? You're one truly friend that has been there for you!" Fionna told him making an 'almost cry' face.

"Argh… This is… Fine! Fine! I give up! We've been seeing each other… And hm… Do I really need to explain you?" Gumball looked at her as begging to understand

"I knew it!" Fionna said

"So, you knew? How you knew? We've been really discreet, this is the very first time we let ourselves out in public!"

"Well… I was born at night but it wasn't last night!" She smiled confident "I'm really happy for you!"

"But how you knew?!" Gumball insisted

"You are… How could I explain it…?"

"Kinda feminine" Cake said. Gumball blushed terribly and Fionna stared at him funny

"So, have you two… you know?" Fionna asked

"No! It's too soon for that!" He blushed remembering the night in the lab but kept denying everything

"Yeah, right! That's why you got that vampire's bite decorating your neck?"

"It's not what you think!" Gumball yelled

"So you haven't kiss?" Cake inquired. Gumball had his face all red… And looked at them as if he was just discovered watching adult rated stuff "What did you think we were referring at?"

 _I'm such a pervert –_ He thought to himself "Well…" He just blushed harder "This is so embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?" Marshall asked

"How long?" Fionna asked

"How long what?" Marshall responded acting cool

"How long you've been seeing each other 'off the record'?" The human girl asked deviously

"You told them?!" Marshall asked surprised to Gumball "You're supposed to be a genius! That's why I left you with them! So you made an excuse or something!"

"I'm a genius! Not a liar! Besides, they already knew!"

"How come?"

"They say we are too feminine…"

"I'm the coolest badass vampire king! How come I'm feminine? From this pink fella I get it! But from me?"

"You're too stylish" Cake commented "Straight men aren't that stylish" Fionna laughed while both men had change of shade.

"Oh! My bf just arrived, I leave guys! Enjoy your night together! Fionna said as putting on some kind of baking gloves

"See ya, boys, behave!" Cake said.

Gumball and Marshall look over where the girls were going and saw Prince Flame, put a finger in the fiery boy lips and kiss him softly and went away without looking back.

"That's explains how she was ok with me hanging with you" Marshall said.

"Oh! Glob! What a night!" Gumball thought out loud

"That's right" He gave Gumball his drink "Here Gummy"

"Oh! Thank you, Marshall" Takes a sip "What is it? It's pretty sweet, soft and tasty!"

"It's called 'love potion', it has rum, apple sourz, strawberry liqueur, apple schnapps, grape juice, a strawberry and 1 sliced apple, it's soft for the taste but its effect are kinda strong if you are not use drinking, so take it easy" As he looked to Gumball he was already leaning on the bar.

"Can I have one more or this, please?" Gumball asked the bar tender, then looks at Marshall smiling at him "Can I taste yours?"

"I don't think you're gonna like it, but there you go" Gives the glass to the pink price.

Gumball took a shot, he covered his mouth and struggle to swallow, then, breathe heavily as trying to clear his throat "It's super gross! So bitter! What is it?" He asked while keeping his hand on his mouth.

"Negroni, is a strong blend, so don't feel bad for rejecting it"

"I'll keep on with my fruit juiced rum" cleared his throat "But thank you" He smiled to the king as sliding his fingers to meet Marshall's.

The night went by and after a few hours. They were already drunk. They got around 8 glasses each.

"That's a really good story!" Marshall laughs out loud

"And it was true!" Gumball laughs with teary eyes.

"I didn't knew you were so funny, Gummy"

"Me neither" Replied Gumball fast "I could have never imagine that you could be such a charming being" Keeps smiling

"Yeah" He laughed "… Being?" As he tried to process that joke in his head, Gumball approached to him, licking Marshall's mouth corner, sucking softly his lower lip. The pink prince started caressing under the vampire's clothes, scratching tenderly. "What are you doing?"

"Marshall, take me home…" He said softly to the vampire's pierced ear, Marshall stood up and carried him, floating erratically, going in a zig-zag motion.

"Ok, here we go" Marshall took more height and flew to Gumball's palace.

As got inside Gumball's room both were trying to ease the laugh and not make many noises or at least anything loud enough. Marshall left the prince in his bed, took away his shoes and prepared to fly back his place, when he feels a pull on his tee.

"Stay with me, at least just for tonight"

"Are you sure? There will be no problem?"

"Sure, just close curtains and doors and windows" And Marshall did as Gumball asked him, he locked every door and window.

"And, what about your maid-butler?" Marshall asked. Gumball walked dizzily to his desk, wrote a note explaining he worked till morning and that he is not willing to be disturb by any reason. As the young prince left the note under the door, he turned back at Marshall. He was stand nearby the balcony.

Gumball got close to Lee, licking again his neck and biting carefully, Marshall stood still, returning pecks and then smooched and bit him lovely. They both tasted like alcohol, but they didn't mind. Marshall pulled away Gumball's scarf and jacket, Gumball at the same time took away Marshall's lumberjack style shirt.

The young prince pushed the vampire to the bed, put himself on top and began to undo Marshall's jeans. Then pulled up the king's shirt with his mouth, while massaging Lee's shaft with one hand and caressing the vampire's nipples with the other hand.

The vampire was still, moaning and gasping, he took off Gumball's shirt and, as the pressure of the youngest man hand over his boner, he curled his back. With his feet took away his shoes. Gumball was playing with the vampire's chest, biting and sucking so soothing, his touch was silky, so soft at the touch of the vampire's skin, King Abadeer, finally got tired of his shirt and pulled it away. Both men were topless, Gumball went down with his lips, biting softly and sucking the vampire skin.

"Do you wanna leave marks on me?" the vampire asked as he moaned.

"I don't know" Gumball answered as licking over the vampire's boner, Marshall shivered as he felt the wet warmth of the young prince mouth took him in, the sweet prince was sucking softly as he stimulated with his hand.

"Aaah!" the vampire gasped "Is not fair… Aahmnm…!" The vampire king stood up, making the candy prince lose his balance.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked as Marshall pushed him down on bed, leaving the prince resting on his elbows, kissing him as taking Gumball's jeans down as well the underwear. Marshall began to kiss his chest, going down to his belly button and biting a little bit "That tickles!" the young prince giggled between moans.

"Am I the first one to touch you here?" The vampire asked with a deep seductive voice while caressing Gumball's chest and abdomen.

"Ah?" the young prince moaned as he felt the vampire's soft breathe beneath his skin "Yes, yes you are" He said as he felt the vampire's tongue going even lower on his body.

"What about here?" The vampire said with such a sexy husky voice

"Just you" Gumball said timidly.

"Good, I like it" Marshall muttered as looking straight to Gumball's face

"Marshall! Wait…" the prince moaned as he felt the vampire's tongue licking him from the bottom of his erection to the very tip, then sucking and pushing his tongue against prince's dick. "Aahh! Marshall" The prince moaned over and over, his back arched, his fingers curled and unconsciously began to thrust. "Marshall, I'm at the very edge of… Aaah! Marshall, Marshall, Marshall, I'm gonna...!" He couldn't help it anymore, prince Gumball bended his head back and gripped his hand on Marshall's hair, his other hand was lifted to his mouth, trying not to scream of pleasure, but Marshall stopped him, and pulled his hand down.

Gumball finished inside Marshall's mouth "You taste like candy" Marshall said after swallowing.

"I'm sorry" The young prince whispered.

"Don't be" The vampire replied as getting rid of his jeans and boxers. "I haven't finish with you" Gumball gave him a surprised look feeling his legs being lifted by the vampire. The king let one finger inside the candy prince's entrance. "Relax, Gummy…"

"Wha-at?" The young prince felt invaded "It feels weird" He murmured

"Give it some time, it'll get better" The vampire said confident as he introduced another finger feeling the pink prince shaking a little. As the shaking stopped, the vampire king sliced in a third finger, thrusting tenderly.

"It hurts a bit" The young prince said as biting his lips. Marshall leaned down to his face to kiss him, making the young prince rest his back on the bed. As the vampire took out his fingers, he carried Gumball taking him further up the bed. The vampire noticed that Gumball was hard again, so he felt confident enough to penetrate him. "Ah! It really hurts!" The pink man said shutting his eyes and shivering strongly.

Marshall kept on, getting himself slowly into the younger man's body. He stop when he felt completely inside, holding still so Gumball could get used to it. "Relax, Gummy otherwise it's gonna hurt like hell" The vampire king advised, as he felt the younger boy relaxed he began thrusting.

"Marshall, wait! It's just too much for me!" Gumball yelled as shivering, but as Marshall kept on going, he felt the pain being slowly masked by pleasure, he began to moan "You can-ahh-you can do it harder" As that words were spoken from the prince's mouth Marshall began to thrust harder, provoking Gumball to tremble violently.

"Gummy, you feel so tight…"

"Is that-ahh!-is that fine?"

"Aaah! Yes… I love the way you feel" The vampire leaned in order to kiss Gumball as he kept on thrusting. Soon he began to feel that his boner was being pulsed.

"Marshall Lee! Ahh!" Gumball screamed "I feel like melting!"

"Not yet, Gummy" Marshall said roughly with a low pitched voice as he rolled over the bed letting Gumball on top. "I love the way you look" the vampire leaned over and bit the candy prince's nipple.

"Marshall!" the prince moaned "I can't hold it!" He leaned over the vampire's chest, Lee began to suck Gumball's neck, pumping slightly the prince's shaft. "Lee…-aah-… I can't… I'm-aaah!"

"It's ok. Just cum, Gummy" the vampire muttered nicely to the prince. He felt some drops of something warm on his abs and Gumball was shaking and moaning intensely. Marshall kissed him. "Twice undefeated" Marshall said while Gumball dropped aside of him.

"Wha-at?" Gumball asked as trying to catch his breath.

"The number of time you have finish" The vampire said as caressing tenderly the sweet prince's cheek.

"Haven't you?" Gumball asked

"No. But it's ok I'm kinda drunk, so I don't think it's gonna-aaah" As soon as he that, Gumball began a blow job on him. "Gummy- aah- that's really not necessary" the vampire moaned, contradicting himself grabbed Gumball's head pushing it against his hips. Gumball sucked and slurped Marshall's stiffened member. "Ahh! Really, I don't think I'm gonna-aah! Glob! This feels so good!"

"Shut up, Lee!" Gumball said sort of serious "I'll squeeze the very last drop out of you!" After saying so, he continued licking, slurping and sucking Marshall's dick. Marshall smiled and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Then, without saying nothing, just gripped Gumball's hair thrusting hard. After a few more minutes he climaxed inside prince's mouth.

Gumball began coughing "Don't cum that suddenly…"

"Sorry, Gummy, I just felt the rush" Marshall said covering his forehead with a hand, pulling his hair aside. "Did I hurt you?"

"It was rough, but no, you didn't" He cleaned his mouth with his thumbs. "I hope you are ready for another round!" He said demandingly as getting inside the blankets. He pulled Marshall's arm so he gets in bed with him.

"Sure I am, it takes more than one to get me satisfied" Marshall smiled, covering himself with the blankets too, but as soon as he looked back at Gumball, he discovers the young prince is already asleep holding his hand. – _His stamina is really poor_ – The vampire thought to himself. Kissed Gumball's forehead preparing him to sleep too, but unconsciously started floating. Taking the covers away from Gumball, who tried to reach them from some place around the bed. As Marshall noticed so he went down to bed, and as reminder of staying there, he embraced Gumball. _– I can hear your heart beat… Your warmth… I wish I could always be like this with you... Even when I tried hard to avoid this feeling… I can't escape it anymore… I love you._ – Marshall thought to himself "I love you" He let his lips mutter those words before falling into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Restless

RESTLESS

Next morning Gumball woke up, feeling completely dazzled, something heavy was in his way to get up. He looked down and saw Marshall's arm around him. – _Oh my! Marshall!_ – He thought to himself, and as an avalanche the memories of last night went up to his head. With a pale face and walking funny we make his way right to the bathroom. _– When did I lose myself in this? I got to talk to Marshall… -_ He went to the bathroom and before closing the door behind him, Marshall stepped in with such a messy hair and messy face. He remained in silence.

"Marshall… I need to shower up, could you wait outside, please?" Gumball said in such a cold tone. "I need some privacy" He replied angrily. As he tried to close again the door Marshall went inside the bathroom with him. As the prince withdraws he fell into the tube and cold water began to fell from his shower cabin. "Marshall… We…" He was hushed by the vampire's mouth.

"If you regret anything or don't want it anymore, you can resist, I'll understand and never bother you with something like this again, because I'm not holding back any more" Marshall said with a hoarse voice, he leaned to kiss Gumball, waiting for rejection, but Gumball accepted his lips, he soon passed to Gumball's neck, feeling the cold water drifting on his skin. He kissed and licked again over the candy prince's body, provoking him to tremble.

 _I can't refuse to it… I want him… I want him so bad… Could it be? Could I be falling for you?_ – Gumball thought "Just be gentle, I'm quite sensitive" Gumball said as he felt the vampire sucking his half-hardened erection. When he was completely stiffed, Marshall turned him, making his chest hit against the cool wall. The vampire king penetrated him "It hurts!" The candy man spoke.

"I'll be gentler" The vampire muttered. He started to stimulate Gumball's hard on. As Gumball began moaning again, Marshall thrust harder and went kissing all of Gumball's back. "I wanted badly to have you like this last night…" Marshall spoke tenderly. Gumball started moving his hips towards Marshall's.

"Lee, I'm close to…-Aaah!- Finish!" Gumball yelled

"Me too, Gummy" Both men moans surrounded the room, as soon as Marshall climaxed his erratic thrusts and involuntary pulses made Gumball cum in the vampire's hand. The vampire rested his head on sweet prince's shoulder. They breathe heavily; Gumball closed the shower and kissed Marshall. "I love you, Gummy" the vampire said so low that Gumball wasn't able to understand what he said, but kept on kissing the vampire.

"Now, can I please take a shower, Lee?"

Gumball and Lee were already squeaky clean and were having breakfast in the pink prince's room. The younger man was lying face down on his bed, Marshall handed over some tea.

"Here" The vampire said, they have been in silence right after they finished showering.

"Thank you" Answered Gumball with his face completely red.

"Do you regret it?" Marshall spoke up with a tender look over Gumball.

"No, I don't; it was… something out of this world" Gumball recalled. "The first time you had the chance of… doing something like this to me, you stopped. Why you stopped?" He asked as he had a sip of his tea, looking straight into Marshall's eyes.

"I didn't want you to have done something like that just because you were on the mood, you have meant so much to me for a while, now I realized. Besides, you were really worn off that day; you wouldn't even stand one round without fainting" Marshall giggled

"So, at the end of the day, you are not a bad boy at all! You actually are quite charming!"

"Just with you, Gummy." The vampire King smirked tenderly as he got closer to the surprised prince's face, he closed his eyes slowly and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Gummy" Said Marshall in an audible volume, pretty clearly.

"Marshall… I thought you… Stop fooling around! You can't fall in love with me!"

"Sorry, Gummy it's already too late for taking that advice"

"Why did you…?"

"I dunno, you just bring something warm inside my dead chest, and I don't wanna let it go, you make me happy. Do I make you happy?"

"Well, certainly you couldn't get more on my nerve, but yes, you make me happy too, is just that… I'm not ready to say those words to you… Still, I care a lot about you and got feelings towards you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be patient with you, I'm just fine with you knowing how I feel about you and someday I'll make you feel the same as I do" As the vampire spoke this words he smiled softly on the prince.

 _That's what I'm afraid of_ – Gumball thought. Then softly return a sweet smile to the vampire's king "You also mean a lot to me".

They just hold hands smiling soflty to each other.


End file.
